Ginny's 6th Year
by DiM writer
Summary: Ginny has psychic powers and she uses them to find out what other people think of her. Including Draco Malfoy! FINALLY COMPLETE but with sucky ending... I'm SORRY!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning REFORMATTED

(a/n) This is my story! Hope u like it bc its my VERY first fic. I own nothing really. JK Rowling owns everything. I don't think I am stealing the plot but if I did I am sorry and I didn't know I was doing so! Draco/Ginny all the way!!! Ok on with the story! (A/N) I REFORMATTED THIS CHAPTER AS OF JUNE 18 2003 DUE TO COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE SPACING. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.  
  
"GINNY! Get outta the bathroom already you're going to make us miss the train!!" Ron screamed at his little sister while waiting impatiently outside the door.  
  
"JUST ONE MORE SECOND!" Ginny screamed right back through the closed bathroom door. She wanted to look her best because today was the day she started her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was finally over her crush on Harry "The Boy Who Lived" Potter. She was sick and tired of him treating her like a little child and she realized it would never work between them. Well, she didn't figure this out Harry did actually.  
  
You see Ginny had developed amazing powers that, in most cases, far surpassed the skills of other witches. Ginny was a psychic, and she could read peoples minds. So she often tuned into the thoughts of her beloved Harry, only to find that he would NEVER feel that way about her. So Ginny had decided that enough was enough and there was no need to waste her time and energy on something that would never happen.  
  
She had decided this year she was going to have fun. Lots of fun. She would find out whatever she needed to about people and she could use it to her advantage. 'Is that manipulation though?' she had asked herself only to answer herself right back 'Only if you use it for BAD'. She knew she wouldn't do that. She was after all a good person. She left the bathroom looking stunning and ran down the stairs as Ron exclaimed "Finally!"  
  
Ron and Ginny were the only children left living in the house seeing as all the others had graduated from Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie were long since gone, Percy as well, and Fred and George had also gone to work at the ministry. They had always wanted to open a Joke Shop but they were dead broke when they left so they have to work at the ministry until they get on their feet.  
  
Ron was in his 7th year and Ginny simply could not wait until the day when he too moved out of the house. Ginny had always been overshadowed by her brothers. As soon as Ron was done getting ready they packed their trunks in the back of a ministry car and headed off to get on the school train. This was the first summer that Harry and Hermione hadn't stayed at the burrow.  
  
Hermione was off in France once again visiting relatives and seeing the sites. Harry however had stayed the summer with his Godfather Sirius Black. Since the war with the Dark Lord was over, Sirius was proven innocent, and was set free after 15 years of wrongful incarceration.  
  
Ginny let her mind wander as they took the half hour drive to the train station. She thought about her classes, her friends (or lack of), and her mind slowly drifted to Harry. 'SNAP OUT OF IT!' she mentally kicked herself for thinking about him. She told herself that if she started to think about him like that ever again that she would mentally shake herself out of it and think of something out. She had to stop thinking about him!  
  
They finally pulled up to the station after what seemed like hours as Ginny tried to force herself to think of something OTHER than Harry. But there he was. Looking god-like as usual. She practically melted in his presence.  
  
"Hiya Ron, hey Ginny!" Harry said while he walked over to them.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Ron bellowed back as he shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Uh.. Um. h..Hi Harry." Ginny managed to stutter. Harry just grinned and started helping Ron unload their trunks. 'Idiot!' Ginny thought to herself as she made her way to the train. Once inside the train Harry, Ron, and Ginny met up with Hermione. They all sat together and ate way too much junk food. It was then that Ginny decided to tune in her psychic abilities.  
  
She focused on Hermione. 'Ron looks amazing. I wonder if he's a good kisser. maybe I'll get a little time alone with him later. though not with that oaf Harry and the little annoying one Ginny.' Ginny just glared at her. Hermione noticed.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Ginny replied while looking embarrassed.  
  
She decided to tune into Ron then. 'I bet Hermione looks awesome naked' It was there that Ginny tuned out. She didn't want to listen to her brothers' sick perverted mind.  
  
Then, in walked Draco Malfoy. 'HOLY CRAP! He is so unbelievably hot! Maybe I should listen to him..' "Well if it isn't our famous trio! The mudblood, the potty, and the weasel." What he was thinking though was 'The mudblood has a nice body, but the younger weasel is hot. Ginny. Virginia Weasley.' Ginny was completely shocked by what she heard. But then an idea struck her. Maybe she could use her knowledge to her advantage.  
  
She stood up and said "Draco how nice to see you. Have a good summer?" Everyone in the cabin just stared at her.  
  
"Uh. yea I had a good summer." He looked completely confused. He stalked away trying to figure out why Ginny was so nice to him and then why he had answered her...  
  
(a/n)Ok end of chapter 1 hope ya liked it, more to come soon I promise!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Ginny

(a/n) Hey this is chapter 2. It's REALLY short but I'm just updating one last time b4 I get kicked off the computer by my crazy dad! I'm SOO sorry about the spacing but I figured out how to fix it (I think). Well please review and tell me what you think! On with it now!  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting alone in his cabin on the Hogwarts Express. He was deep in thought about Ginny Weasley. She was definitely gorgeous. If only she wasn't in Gryfindor and most of all, if she wasn't in Potter's inner circle. He figured he'd better change into his robes soon; it looked as if they were almost to school.  
  
Ginny was getting bored and since she had already listened in on everybody's thoughts in this cabin, she decided she'd take a walk. Maybe she would run into Draco. This was actually the main purpose she left. She had never really disliked Draco it was just that. well he was in Slytherin and she was in Gryfindor. She was tired of always wanting Harry so at that moment she decided she would go after Draco. She would do whatever it took because she would not be looked upon as a loser or just as "another Weasley". She walked down a few doors and came upon a compartment with a closed door. She opened the door just enough so she could see who was inside. And there he stood. Draco Malfoy. A half-naked Draco at that. She walked inside calmly. "Hi there Draco." She winked at him coyly. He stood there in awe once more as to why she was acting this way. "You're probably wondering why I'm here aren't you now?"  
  
"Yes actually." He replied with a little more confidence than he felt.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." She giggled a little. She took the opportunity to walk up right next to him then. They were a little to close for comfort. "Nice bod." She whispered into his ear. She wasn't lying either! Draco was very toned indeed. He had a six-pack on his stomach, which was clearly visible to Ginny. His arms, which were also in view, were very muscular and Ginny felt the urge to grab his bicep. So she did. She had NO idea what had gotten into her. She felt so confident. "You should take your shirt off more often." And with that she walked out of the door, leaving Draco wondering, yet again, what had happened.  
**Thanks SO much to my reviewers so far! Only 2 but that's ok! Lotsa love and thanks so much for reviewing!!! I'm going to try to update again tomorrow even though I haven't written it yet! How do you like the new Ginny? 


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Ginny!

Chapter 3!!!! OMG I have 9 reviews and I just posted last night! I'm so excited! I'm going to try to make this chapter a little longer because I may not get to update for a while because I don't have Microsoft word at home *tear. Ok but here it goes Bad Ginny! And I know Draco may seem a bit OOC but get over it! Haha jk luv ya!  
After leaving Draco's cabin, Ginny meandered through the train looking for something to do. She eventually found herself back at her original cabin. When she saw Harry, she didn't even give him a second thought because now she had someone new and she was determined. Her mind was still reeling with thoughts about what had happened with Draco. She had seen him changing, and she liked the view.  
  
"Where have you been Ginny?" Hermione asked curiously, eyeing her with suspicion.  
  
"Oh nowhere, you know. just around." Ginny replied stealthily. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Ron and Harry would do if they knew she had gone to talk to Draco. They despised him. It was actually getting ridiculous, they had been enemies for the past six years, and she doubted it would be any different this year.  
  
Eventually the foursome in the cabin got up to change into their own robes. When Ginny was fully dressed and had her wand in her pocket she was ready to go. She saw Draco in the distance and gave him a little wink. However, with the mass crowds, she couldn't manage to make her way back to where he stood. She found herself being pushed towards the door and then eventually, off the train.  
  
When the train arrived at school, everything went as usual. The first years got into boats to go across the lake and the rest of the students got into carriages.  
  
"Come on Ginny! You can ride in our carriage." Ron said to his little sister.  
  
Ginny, had a different plan in mind though. "That's ok! I think I am going to ride over with my friend from Ravenclaw."  
  
Ron just shrugged and got into his cabin. He knew that Ginny didn't have many friends but he had heard her mention some girl from Ravenclaw so he didn't give it a second thought.  
  
Ginny was not waiting for a Ravenclaw, but rather, for a certain blonde- haired Slytherin. She waited by the door to the train. She knew he would have to come out eventually. The only problem was, would he be with any other of his disgusting cronies?  
  
He stepped off the train. He kept walking toward the carriages. He was alone. This was the perfect opportunity. She walked up right behind him. She listened to his thoughts. 'Oh goody. Another year at jolly old Hogwarts. I'm so sick of this school. The only thing that makes it worthwhile is seeing her.' Ginny was taken aback. Could he possibly mean her? Ginny? She had to find out. 'She's so beautiful. Her red hair is just amazing. She would have looked good in green and silver! Oh if only Ginny Weasley was in Slytherin!' Draco boarded a carriage and when he turned around to close the door, there she was. Standing there like an angel.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" She asked in a soft, alluring voice.  
  
"Be my guest." Draco said. He couldn't believe his luck. What was going on with this girl? Not that he was complaining. Anytime he got the chance to be around her he would take it.  
  
Ginny hopped in and sat down right next to him. She could have sat across form him but she wanted to make him want her. She crossed her legs and with her dangling foot she rubbed his leg.  
  
"How are you since the last time I talked to you? What has it been? 15, 20 minutes?" Ginny asked coolly.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, I'm a little confused actually. Today was the first day you've ever actually talked to me. And normally, well, our houses don't associate." Draco replied with a tinge of bitterness as he said the last part.  
  
"Well I figured that we should stop playing games. I know you want me and the sooner you admit it, the better." She seductively played with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Wait, what? I um." Draco was becoming very nervous but he did enjoy the way she was acting.  
  
"Oh come on. You know it, I know it. Why don't we just stop pretending?" Ginny knew what she was doing. She would lure him then drop him. Then he would definitely come crawling back for more. That's exactly what she wanted. She waited until they were moments away form school. She leaned in to kiss him.  
Cliffy!!!!! But I promise the next chapter is going up TODAY! So come back later! Sorry it was so short once again but this is my first fic so I have to get it started first! Luv, DracoGirl aka UhMaNdUh 


	4. Chapter 4: What Happened?

(A/N) Ok I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I own NOTHING, JK Rowling owns it all. Thanks to my reviewers, and if you have any suggestions, please let me know. I apologize for the shortness of the chapters but since I'm just writing these as I go I can't really help it. This will be the last update for a while (2 weeks to be exact) because my dad is going out of town and I don't have Microsoft word at my moms. I will, however, continue to write and when I come back over I will upload all the chapters I have written! I'm not doing too bad, 4 chapters in 2 days! So look for chapter 5 on March 28!  
  
**********************  
  
She leaned in to kiss him. then she stopped herself and pulled away. "You know, I don't think this is the best place to do this. Maybe we could meet somewhere." Ginny could see the disappointment in his face and in his mind. 'So close to being able to kiss her. Stop being such an idiot, invite her to your dorm, you are head boy after all, you can be alone!' They pulled up to the school and everyone was getting out of the carriages.  
  
"You're head boy right?" She asked him.  
  
"Yea so. wait how did you know that? I haven't told anyone." Draco replied.  
  
"I know a lot more about you than you think. Meet me tonight at midnight outside the Great Hall. Then maybe we can go to your room." She winked at him and stepped out of their carriage. She felt good. Tonight she was going to meet Draco Malfoy and do, who knows what when they got back to his dorm.  
  
******************************  
  
"The Dark Forrest is strictly off limits to all students as is the 7th floor south corridor." Dumbledore said in his deep resounding voice. "Now if that is all, I think it is due time to eat." His eyes sparkled and the plates of all in the great hall filled with a delicious looking variety of foods. Ginny was seated next to, as always, her brother and his friends. She had never been the most outgoing person when it came to making friends. Which surprised her especially considering her behavior today.  
  
She ate some chicken, a few vegetables of sorts, and drank a glass of juice. She felt very full as she always did after the opening feast at Hogwarts. She quietly excused herself and told everyone that she was tired. She asked Colin what the new password was. Colin was a prefect his year so she figured he would know. She was wondering why they had picked such an easy password this year.  
  
She reached Gryfindor tower at a little past 8. She muttered "Quidditch", and the portrait of the fat lady swung open to admit her to her home away from home. She then remembered what she was doing later that night. She was going to go see Draco. He had barely spoken a word to her, even today, but she knew he was quite infatuated with her and that was good enough for her. This was going to be a good night.  
  
At about a quarter to midnight, Ginny silently slipped out of her dormitory and out to the common room. Thankfully, no one was there. So she slipped out into the hallways. She was enveloped in darkness and couldn't see where she was going. Even though she had traveled these halls many times she still needed to pull out her wand to guide the way. "Lumos" she muttered as she set off down the stairs toward the Great Hall.  
  
*************************  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Ginny was feeling like crap. She had waited for him for an hour, but Draco never showed up as she had asked him to. She couldn't believe it. She knew he wanted her, yet he still didn't come. She sat down at the Gryfindor table so she was able to see people as they entered and so she could clearly see the Slytherin table. Ginny had spent and hour and a half getting ready to meet him. She had showered, gotten dressed in a somewhat provocative outfit, and had done her hair up into sensual curls. She knew what would happen when they met. She wanted to be ready, and she wanted it to be perfect and special.  
  
But no, that stupid asshole hadn't shown up. He was going to pay. Ginny knew things about him that no one else did. She could definitely use that. But no, she wouldn't. She promised herself that she wouldn't use her gift for anything bad.  
  
Then she spotted him. He entered the Great Hall looking just about as bad as Ginny felt. He looked her way and she just glared at him. He looked away with a hardened face.  
  
***********************  
  
Since Ginny was very smart, she had been moved into some advanced classes. But since there were so few 6th year students in them, she was simply moved into 7th year classes. One of those happened to be potions. The Gryfindors had double potions with the Slytherins, which meant that Ginny's first class of the year was going to be with Draco. She was glad. She was going to play with his mind a little before she forgave him.  
  
She deliberately sat right behind him even though she pretended that it was her only option. Snape droned on and on for the entire class, talking about the materials they would be using, the potions they would make, and absentmindedly subtracting points from Gryfindor. While Snape was busy with Neville Longbottom Ginny slipped Draco a note.  
  
Where were you?  
  
Draco looked back as if he was going to speak but then remembered he was in the presence of about 20 Gryfindors and the same number of Slytherins. He simply wrote back:  
  
Not now.  
  
Ginny was furious. She ripped up the note quietly, but Draco heard her. 'Ah crap' he thought. But Ginny heard that one.  
  
When the class was finally over Snape said, "All of you are dismissed." Ginny started to pack up her things but then Snape added "Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, please come to my desk before you leave."  
  
'Oh great he saw the note' they both thought in unison.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, since you are, in my opinion, the best student in this class, I am going to have to ask you to help Miss Weasley with her studies to make sure she wont fall behind, as she undoubtedly will left to her own resources." Snape sneered.  
  
"Yes sir." Malfoy said. He thought 'Good now I will get a chance to see her and she wont have the chance to run'  
  
"Miss Weasley, I expect you to treat myself and Mr. Malfoy with respect since we are both doing you a grand favor." Snape said after a moments silence.  
  
"Yes sir, thank you so much. Thank you Draco." Ginny said curtly as she plastered on a fake smile.  
  
"You are both dismissed." Snape replied.  
  
Outside of the classroom, Ginny turned to Draco, winked, and began to stalk off. This time he wasn't going to just let her go.  
  
"Ginny wait!" Draco yelled. "About last night, I was just, I didn't know what was going on. I mean I've never even talked to you before yesterday."  
  
"Since today you mean. You barely said a word yesterday" She interrupted.  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right." Draco laughed warmly. He stepped a little closer to her. There was just something about her that he was drawn to. She too, took a step forward. They were just about to kiss when Ginny once again stepped back.  
  
"Before we do. this. we have to get to know each other. You're right we've barely spoken. Please meet me tonight. And don't flake out this time." She said.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont." He replied. Ginny turned and walked away.  
  
*******************  
  
When Ginny reached her room, there was a single white rose on her pillow with a note attached to it. It read: I'm sorry for screwing up. Please forgive me. I'll meet you tonight at 11 near the dungeons. We can talk there, it's quiet. Love, D.M.  
  
Ginny was feeling grand and she couldn't wait for when she would finally get to really meet Draco Malfoy.  
  
**********************  
  
That's the end of this chapter. It's a bit longer and I hope you liked it. Do you like the separation of the scenes or is it confusing? Plz, feedback! I luv ya and sorry it is going to take so long to update! Remember, March 28!!! ~DracoGirl aka UhMaNdUh 


	5. Chapter 5: The Long Awaited Meeting

(a/n) HEY!!! OMG I'm so sorry that I didn't post when I said I would ( but I was moving last weekend and I had no time whatsoever to write. So here is the long awaited Chapter 5, lets see if I can get my groove -crosses fingers- *DracoGirl PS- JK Rowling owns everything, I own nothing -tear-  
Ginny's 6th Year- Ch. 5  
  
Tonight, Ginny would finally get to meet the real Draco Malfoy. Ginny felt very anxious. She was scared about what might happen, scared about what might not happen. She was so nervous that Draco wasn't who she thought he was. But then she remembered he has to be. she already knew a lot about the real him because of his thoughts.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. Tonight at 11, near the dungeons, she would meet Draco. They would go to talk. maybe. She grinned at herself in the mirror. She knew what would happen if she had her way. She looked pretty, but not so overdone that she looked slutty. She had on a green spaghetti-strap tank top and shiny silver pants. Slytherin colors. This would make her even more irresistible to Draco and she knew it. She could play mind games and she had learned it all from her brothers always trying to get something from their parents and even from girls.  
  
She applied the finishing touches to her makeup and walked calmly down the stairs and out of the common room. Since it was pretty late, she didn't come across many people in the common room and the ones she did, didn't question where she was going.  
  
She walked down the hall. down the stairs. through the great hall. to the dungeons. where was he? She wasn't early, she was 5 minutes late actually. He would not get away with doing this again. She "grrrred" a little and he appeared from behind a suit of armor. Ginny yelped because he surprised her.  
  
"Didn't think I would flake out again did you?" Draco said.  
  
"I hoped you wouldn't." Ginny replied. "So where to?" She asked him coyly as she took his arm.  
  
"How about my room." He grinned as he said this and she grinned right back.  
So they headed off, hand in hand on their way to Draco Malfoy's room  
(A/N) Alright, I know this chapter is short but deal with it. I have badddd writers block and since I haven't written in 3 weeks, I have to get back into the groove. Please forgive me and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also email me or IM me suggestions for what you want to see happen. Next chapter may go up tonight. hopefully. If not, then tomorrow. And I also started a new fic that I hope to post tonight as well. *DracoGirl 


	6. Chapter 6: Fiery Lust

(A/N) omg... please dont hate me! Its been months since my last update and I may not be able to deliver much because I dont know where I want to go with this story... but I shall try for all of you!!! My apologies times a million! CH. 6 starts now!  
  
********************************  
  
"Have you ever been inside the Slytherin Dungeon?" Draco asked cautiously.  
  
"No way. I doubt they will like me." Ginny said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Well duh. You're a Gryffindor my dear, we shun you. Where have you been, did you not recieve the memo?" Draco said tickling her stomach. 'God, I sound so pathetic. I don't do jokes... and here I am trying to be funny!'  
  
"You don't have to try to be funny, I kinda like it when you're being all dark and mysterious." Ginny said with a flirtacious smile.  
  
'Thank the Lord!' Draco thought. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Draco asked, feeling somewhat annoyed that she found his embarrassment funny.  
  
"You're so adorable! I just wanna hug you!" She said flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh... OK." Draco said uncomfortably, patting Ginny on the back. 'She wants me... loosen up Draco! You like her, it doesn't matter if shes a Gryffindor or not!' Draco was giving himself a mental pep-talk.  
  
"Draco are we almost there? Because I'm..." Ginny thought about her words carefully. She didnt want to get him all over excited, or did she? "anxious to... get to know you better." She whispered the last part into his ear scraping his ear with her tongue.  
  
'aaa... dont let her feel that... dont let her feel that...' Draco thought. Ginnys leg brushed up against the exact thing he didnt want her to feel.  
  
"Ohh, looks like I'm not the only one who wants to get to know someone, huh?" She said, looking downward. "What say we hurry up and get to your room, hmm?"  
  
"Anything." Draco said, his voice raspy.  
  
"Good then, lets go." Ginny said as she took Dracos hand, urging him to lead the way.  
  
*********************************  
  
Draco and Ginny reached a stone gargoyle that looked very menacing. Draco said the password "snake bite" and pulled Ginny along behind him as he entered the spacious common room. Sparsely decorated stone walls encircled them and bookshelves lined the back wall. Ginny peered over Dracos shoulder to see two staircases leading to what she assumed were the boys and girls dormitories. But since Draco was head boy he had his own separate room.  
  
They walked completely through the common room with little interference and only a few menacing stares. They finally reached a giant portrait of a pretty girl asleep on the side of a mountain. She had long flowing black hair and bright green eyes. Draco cleared his throat to awak the sleeping beauty and said the password to his room "fiery lust" and the portrait sprang open.  
  
Ginny was lead into a beautiful room decorated in green and silver. The bed was massive and looked as though it could comfortably sleep 4 people. It reached only inches below the ceiling and had green drapes surrounding the entire thing. There was a desk, drawers, and bedside table that was all made out of the same thing as the bed, cherry wood. The closet was located on the side of the room. Ginny was admiring the room and Draco was admiring Ginny. Finally she snapped back to reality and sauntered over towards the bed. She ran a hand on top of the, what she now realized were silk, bed clothes.  
  
She hopped up onto the bed and rolled over, lieing on her side so she could see Draco and look incredibly sexy at the same time. Draco stood there as if not knowing what to do next. Ginny realized this and called him over to her with her finger. She patted the spot next to her and he lay down as well. He looked her in the eyes and she stared back, neither wanting to break the gaze.  
  
'I'm in love. This redhead has got me straight trippin, and all the cool points are out the window.'  
  
"What!?" Ginny asked laughing.  
  
"I didn't say anything..." Draco said uneasily.  
  
"No, of course you didn't." She replied, causing more confusion for Draco.  
  
"Ok..." He said a smile creeping to his lips. "You know how the password into here is 'fiery lust'?" He asked.  
  
"Yea..." Ginny said already knowing what he would say. But it was sweeter to hear him say it.  
  
"Its about you. Ever since the first day back all I could think about was you. I thought it fit... fiery redhead right?" He said quietly, it wasn't often he would admit something like that.  
  
"And the lust part?" She asked coyly. His face reddened. "Well?"  
  
"Because this is what I've been wanting to do." He said and quickly caught her lips in a very passionate kiss. Ginny smiled inwardly, 'Finally he got up the nerve.' She thought before focusing all of her energy on the kiss that had not yet ended with the man she had only dreamed about before.  
  
*****************************  
  
The kiss never ended. It continued through the night and on into the next morning. Only the kiss had become something much more intimate. Ginny awoke the next morning at 7:42 lying naked under green satin sheets. She looked lustfully at the person lying next to her (also naked might I add). He looked even more sexy in his sleep if thats at all possible. His blonde hair lay touseld on the silver pillow and his pale skin seemed illuminated in the darkness. Ginny snuggled ever closer to him not only to keep warm but so she could get a better look at everything that lay below his well defined chest.  
  
She slowly lifted the blanket to see his perfectly sculpted abs. 'Damn quidditch does a body good...' she thought. She ran her finger down his chest and to his abs, tracing the obvious lines between each muscle. Draco stirred but did not awake. Ginny let her curious mind get the better of her and pushed the sheets back even more. 'Wow. I don't think quidditch did that but DAMN.' Of course she had seen it last night... and touched it for that matter... but seeing it now was very different. Draco was extremely well endowed ( (a/n) you know what I'm talking about here ok?). Ginny was about to reach out to... get a better grasp of his size ( (a/n) teehee pun!) when Draco awoke for real.  
  
"Don't let me stop you." He said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Goodmorning sunshine... or should I say Drac-oh oh oh!" She said teasingly.  
  
"You can say that anytime you like miss." He said, his hand roaming over her stomach as he hoisted himself up. "Goodmorning to you to." he said sweetly and kissed her softly.  
  
"We should get dressed..." Ginny said uneasily.  
  
"Whats the matter?" Draco asked the now standing and clothes searching Ginny.  
  
"Its just... I can't... nothing its fine." Ginny said unconvincingly.  
  
"Gin, you can tell me. Can I help you with that?" He asked eyeing her bra which she couldnt snap. Her hands were shaking. "Ginny, whats the matter? Are you alright?" He asked with a worried tone.  
  
"Really I'm fine... I better go though..." She said as she finished dressing. She left in a hurry and left a confused and worried Draco in her wake.  
  
*************************************  
  
(A/N) So ends chapter 6. I won't leave you with a cliffhanger, I PROMISE i'll update this time... expect the next chapter within a few days! what do you think is wrong with Ginny? can anyone guess!? *DracoGirl 


	7. Chapter 7: Much to Talk About

CH.7- No one has yet to guess whats wrong with Ginny, but unfortunatley you don't find out in this chapter definitively. so read, review, and rock on! THANK YOU to my reviewers I love ya'll! I was having a really crappy day and then i read all my reviews and I feel a lot better :-D *AmSam Malfoy  
  
********************************************  
  
Who could she talk to? Who knew about this... no one. She had wanted to keep it a secret and now she was royally screwed! Her only option was to talk to Dumbledore. She decided it would only be appropriate to change before heading to the headmasters office. So she headed to Gryffindor tower and quickly ditched her muggle clothes for long black robes bearing the Hogwarts crest. She had only been to the office once or twice and was woried she would get lost.  
  
She rounded a corner and realized she was in a place she had never seen before. It was a long corridor and the walls were completely barren. She entered a small room which contained nothing except for a very large mirror that stood in the center of the overly large room....  
  
********************************************  
  
A few hours later Ginny was still frozen in place, in a trance looking at the image that stood before her. She was standing all alone, much like she was now. But she was visibly a few years older. She guessed about 25 or so. She was wearing muggle clothes and held a muggle purse. She was smiling, but weakly. Every once in a while she would look around. She looked, in all actuality, very normal. But what scared her was that she seemed to be completely powerless, literally, without magic.  
  
"Why..." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Suddenly there was another voice in the room. It calmly stated, "Miss Weasley, I believe we have much to talk about..."  
  
********************************************  
  
(A/N) OK please don't hate me... I think thats a good place to stop, the next chapter will be up probably later today. 


	8. Chapter 8: Give up Everything

This is Chapter 8~ you WILL find out whats wrong with Ginny in this chapter! LOVE YOU! read, review, and rock on!!! So sorry its taken me so long... I've just completely lost all inspiration for this story. Check out my other story called "In Dreams" and the soon to come sequel to that one called "A Little Too Late" both involve Draco/Hermione *AmSam Malfoy  
  
********************************************  
  
"Proffesor, you scared me!" Ginny said with a start.  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley, but I'm afraid it was quite neccessary." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Perhaps you would like to accompany me to my office?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I actually had something I wanted to discuss with you before... I got lost." She said feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Ah, I was wondering when you would be in to talk to me." He said.  
  
"You were? Why.... Oh." She realized he must already know why she wanted to talk to him.  
  
"Shall we go then?" He said beckoning her to follow him.  
  
"Yes, sir." She replied as they left the room, Ginny only turning back to get one last look at the mirror.  
  
********************************************  
  
Ginny walked up to Draco in the hall. She took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and, to keep face, gave her an icy glare. Goyle grinned evilly at her. Crabbe was too busy studying his cookie to notice her.  
  
"What do you want Weasley?" He said with his trademark sneer. She gave a meaningful look back at Crabbe and Goyle and Draco got the message. He gave a little nod to the two big oafs and they kept walking down the hall. As soon as they were gone, he grabbed her hand and pulled her around the corner to an empty hall. He kissed her passionately.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Gin. I hate treating you like that, but if I stop then they'll know somethings up." He looked sad. She shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She tried to make her voice sound cheery, but it cracked and her eyes were beggining to tear. He pulle dher in for a hug, stroking her hair.  
  
"Ginny, don't cry. I'm so sorry. I won't..." She silenced him with her hand.  
  
"It's not that Malfoy. It's something different. I... I think I have some very important things to tell you." He nodded, and he grabbed her hand. They walked down the hall towards the Slytherin dungeon. "Aren't you worried someone will see you... you know, holding my hand?"  
  
He looked down and almost dropped her hand. He hesitated and then gripped it tightly, shaking his head.  
  
"Let them see." She smiled, thinking how incredibly hard it was going to be to let him go...  
  
********************************************  
  
Draco walked casually into his room, sitting down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him but she chose to sit on the opposite side of the bed. He furrowed his brows but didn't question her. Just being in here was making her a bit... antsy. And that couldn't happen, not now. She inhaled deeply and fell backwards as she exhaled.  
  
"This really sucks." Ginny finally said.  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"I want you to know... something about me." Draco nodded. "You see... up until this morning, I was two things that I no longer am."  
  
"Well I know what one of those things is..." Draco said suggestively. Ginny shook her head and laughed softly.  
  
"But the other one, is even more important. And I only just now figured out why its gone."  
  
"You're being very cryptic..."  
  
"Draco, I had a special ability. I could, well, read peoples minds." He cocked one eyebrow up, looking at her questioningly.  
  
"So you're a psychic? I don't see why this is such a big deal. There are many wizards and witches who are. That doesn't change any-"  
  
"No, I wasn't a psychic. I was a mind reader. I possesed the skill of Legilimency. Very few people can do what I could. I found out from Proffessor Dumbledore today that... V-.. Vol-... that Voldemort is a Legilimens. My skill would have been extrememly important to our side. But what scares me the most is... exactly WHY I lost it."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with what happened last night?" Draco asked darkly. Ginny nodded, unale to meet his eyes.  
  
"You have to know Draco that last night was... amazing. But I know that it would never work out between us. My losing this ability just proves it."  
  
"That sounded oddly like a break-up." Ginny looked up, he looked angry. She cast her eyes downward once more.  
  
"Draco, it isn't that I don't like you. I mean... I was staring to fall- I just dont have a choice. If I continue to see you things would only get worse."  
  
"You don't know that! What if I could help you get better!?" Ginny was breaking down. She tried to stand up but she didn't trust her knees.  
  
"Draco! Listen to me. It isn't a choice for me to continue to see you. Unless I want to be completely deprived of my powers. Don't you get it!? We are on different sides of this war. And don't say you're not supporting Voldemort. I know you are. Willingly or not, you are. Otherwise none of this would have happened."  
  
"Ginny, I'd be willing to give up everything for you. Please ju-"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Because I'm not willing to give up everything for you. The person you think I am is gone. Just leave it well enough alone." She got to her feet, taking her last opportunity.  
  
"Don't leave me." He cried after her. But she was already gone.  
  
********************************************  
  
~A/N~ Hola. Yes, I'm trying DESPERATELY to wind this story up without being too mean to all my lovely readers such as yourself. I appreciate it more than I can say for all of your reviews. But I feel I am obligated as a writer to wind this down as it is going nowhere and fast. I know, you hate me for it, but I've just gotta end it. *AmSam Malfoy  
  
LAST CHAPTER COMING SOON I SWEAR! 


	9. Chapter 9: Graveside Goodbyes

~A/N~ I thought the day would never come when I would end this story but I'm going to do it today even if it KILLS me. *AmSam Malfoy  
  
Please read my other story In Dreams, I'm getting very few reviews for that one and I really do update it, I've got it all written already!  
  
********************************************  
  
10 YEARS LATER:  
  
A tall, dark man entered the graveyard, a fistful of daffodils in his hands. Her favorite flowers. He meandered around for while, looking for her headstone. And finally he found it. Bending down, he set the flowers on her grave.  
  
"Hey there Gin. It's been a while hasn't it? I've missed you." He played with his thumbs, unable to form words in his dry mouth. He had only found out she died a few weeks ago. "God Ginny, you were only 18. How could you kill yourself? You had so much to live for. You could have really made something of yourself. Unlike me."  
  
He traced her name on her tombstone. Virginia Amanda Weasley. Draco's appearance had changed over the years. His eyes were hollow and sunken. He was taller than he had been by about 2 inches, and he was not as lean and muscular. His once platinum blonde hair was now darkened and just a touch above brown. He had a scruffy face. He just had lost his youthful look. You wouldn't recognize him unless you got right up close to him. He kept talking to the grave, hoping that somewhere Ginny could hear him.  
  
"I feel so responsible. I should have come after you. I should have done anything I could to get you back. But I didn't. I cowered. I regret that last year so much. I've thought about you every day for the last 10 years of my life. It's hard to believe that you've been gone for nearly 8 of those years."  
  
"I went to the reunion about a month ago. I saw Harry and Ron there. Ron wouldn't speak to me. I didn't really expect him to. I just wanted to find out where you were. I was hoping that we could maybe... start over."  
  
"So then I saw Granger, I figured she would be the one most likely to talk. Shes pregnant ya know? With one of the twins kids. George I think. So I asked her where you were and she almost slapped me." He chuckled slightly, pausing and reflecting on the incident. The years had aged his personality as well.  
  
"So I found out that you had... done this right after you graduated. I cried for three days Gin. I coudn't believe it. This is the first time I've had enough courage to come down here and face you."  
  
"I understand now, why you left me. I talked to Dumbledore at the reunion. I was distraught and he tried to calm me down in his office. I wish you would have told me. I wasted too much time being angry when I should have been more sympathetic. Don't get me wrong, I would have fought tooth and nail to keep you even so, but knowing what I might do to you... It would have made letting you go a lot easier."  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I always loved you Ginny. And I understand. Maybe I'll be seeing you soon..." He said gravely.  
  
He looked once more at her headstone.  
  
'Rest In Peace  
Virginia Amanda Weasley  
18 years of age It is said that she died of a Broken Heart'  
  
"I never meant to break your heart." He said with a tear. He carresed the tombstone, praying for his Ginny to come back to him. He stood and with one last glance down at where Ginny's grave lay, he wiped away his tears and left the cemetery.  
  
"Goodbye Ginny." He whispered  
  
********************************************  
  
THE END  
  
~A/N~ Oh what a GAWD AWFUL ending. I tried to wrap up as many loose ends as possible... Yea, this story went from hey this is cool and funny to wow it sucks and its sad... *shrugs* oh well I'm done and that is a very liverating feeling!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of my reviewers. I love you all and really do appreciate you putting up with me for so long. MUAH xoxox  
  
And so ends... Ginny's 6th Year. *AmSam Malfoy 


End file.
